1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identifiable containers and a method apparatus for sensing and disposing of containers.
2. Prior Art
Various can or container crushers have been advanced in the prior art. My prior U.S. Letters Patent No.'s 3,792,765 and 3,857,334 show such crushing apparatus. Also, by copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 612,088, filed Sept. 10, 1975 for "Container Crushing Device" now abandoned discloses a crushing apparatus wherein the crushed containers are sorted as to material, so that only containers that meet certain criteria would be selected for direction to a particular storage container.
However, it is now indicated that a deposit will be required on beverage containers and thus they will be qualified for receiving return payments. Deposits are not now required for metal cans except in the states of Oregon and Vermont. Cans cannot be reused or resealed, as glass containers can, and thus the cans have to be recycled. This means that the cans must be stored for a period of time subsequent to their return for repayment of deposit. The empty cans also have to be handled and returned to recycling plants. Crushing the containers is thus important to save storage and transportation space, and make the containers easier to handle.
The present device relates to the identification of particular containers to be crushed so that a proper payout or return of deposit can be made.
The basic construction and sequence of operation of the crushing apparatus is similar to that shown in said U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 612,088, so the actual crushing apparatus is shown somewhat schematically. The can sensing means can be installed in the crushing apparatus illustrated in said application.
An irregularly profiled end wall of a can which permits movement under changing pressure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,817. It has an internal recess centered on the longitudinal axis, and also annular bands that form bosses. The use, however, is much different from can identification for purposes of determining if a return deposit should be paid.
A preserving can is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,437 and a center boss or bump is shown on the bottom end wall. In this patent, however, the curved shape to the bottom wall is said to render it difficult to force the blade of a can opener through the wall to thus minimize the possibility of a person cutting through the bottom instead of removing the lid.
A cake pan with a boss on the bottom is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,910, and other containers with irregular end walls are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No.'s 650,949; 3,889,835; 3,905,507; and 3,907,152.
A container with a protrusion on the side wall is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,403.